


It's Lonely When You Never See The Sky (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [8]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: The Fields of Athenry</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Lonely When You Never See The Sky (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

By a city prison cell, I saw a young girl crying,  
Blake, I know they're taking you away,  
But they wiped me from your mind,  
There is nothing left behind,  
I'm lonely, for you do not know me now.

CHORUS  
Fly high, to that far alien sky,  
Where you may see the birds freely fly,  
But I must stay at home,  
Trapped inside this city dome,  
It's lonely when you never see the sky.

On a far off prison ship, I heard a young man saying,  
Nothing matters more than being free,  
Against a system I despise,   
I rebelled, so they spread lies,  
I'm coming back, they're not yet rid of me.

By a viewscreen in a dome, she watched a faint star fading,  
As that prison ship sailed out into the sky,  
Sure she'll wait and hope and pray,   
For her love so far away,  
But it's lonely when you never see the sky.


End file.
